Historia
by Bordebergia
Summary: Quizá nunca conocería a los capitanes o tenientes y solo sería un shinigami del montón. Tal vez ese sueño era solo eso, un sueño... Aunque por dentro sentía que algo le era ocultado. Una katana solitaria, una tarde libre y su valentía, serán más que suficientes para ver la cruda realidad.


**¿Qué digo? Solo podría argumentar que un poco de mi opinión sobre el final esta aquí, aunque podría exagerar.**

 **Esto fue inspirado en la parte de la nueva novela, donde se nos muestra que a las nuevas generaciones del Goitei se les miente en su cara para evitar el miedo o algo así. Y luego se preguntan porque el pasado viene y casi los mata.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Su nombre no importaba, o eso era lo que pensaba mientras escuchaba a su profesor narrar la historia del Goitei por enésima vez en el curso. Se entretenía haciendo garabatos con su dedo en la mesa de madera a la vez que su mente divagaba.

Fue un alma joven al morir, y tuvo suerte de que un shinigami lo purificase antes de convertirse en hollow, después de llegar y ser asignado al distrito 23 se decidió convertir en uno de ellos. Deseaba salvar almas perdidas, luchar contra hollow y enfrentar a enemigos por proteger el Seretei y al Mundo Humano.

 _No era un genio, tampoco destacaba en fuerza o determinación, lo único que podía distinguirlo era su alma._

Nadie podía culparlo de imaginarse en los papeles de los grandes héroes que siempre escuchaba, desde el capitán comandante Kyoraku, hasta el legendario Kurosaki Ichigo. Cada capitán y teniente era admirado por los estudiantes en distinta medida, algunos preferían al científico de la doceava y otros se decantaban por el noble de la sexta, tampoco estaban exentos los capitanes de la décima y onceava división entre muchos más.

Pero él era realista, y sabía que pasarían siglos antes de poder hablar con ellos sin tener que estar en el suelo de rodillas. Era cruel esa realidad.  
—¡Leineker! Doscientas cincuenta vueltas a la academia— dijo su profesor al pillarle distraído.

Asintió en silencio y se marchó en medio de los susurros de sus compañeros y la sonrisa interna del hombre. Con los años había aprendido a las malas que lo mejor era obedecer y callar cuando trataba con un superior.

La confianza en los shinigamis parecía disminuir ante estos pequeños detalles, siempre escuchaba grandes historias de los integrantes del Goitei de mayor rango... Y hasta el momento lo único que recibió de un superior fueron castigos y una que otra paliza.

Quizá lo que conocían era mentira y estaban siendo entrenados como carne de cañón, por lo menos los inútiles como él.

Tampoco alguien de los capitanes iba a darse el tiempo para escuchar a un simple alumno, y si lo hicieran ¿Qué cambiaría?

Nada, absolutamente nada. Solo darían la orden de llamar a quienes están implicados para una sanción y después el que abrió la boca sería torturado un buen rato.  
Poco a poco las figuras antagonistas comenzaron a parecerle héroes, pues finalmente eran almas que se levantaron a luchar contra lo establecido.  
Mientras su cuerpo se agotaba solo podía sentirse inútil, ni siquiera poseía una zampakuto, mucho menos el poder espiritual o la inteligencia necesaria para lograr un cambio pronto.

—¡Joder!— gritó antes de apresurar el paso.

Sus lágrimas poco a poco surgieron, y con ello la ira que ocultaba a la impotencia y tristeza.  
Ocasionalmente miraba a las construcciones de los escuadrones, algunas eran mas llamativas entre otras, como la Torre de la Penitencia que prevalecía solitaria, y con cada segundo que sus ojos podían observar a su sueño, la frustración crecía y lo impulsaba a seguir. Pronto la campana sonó anunciando la salida, y para su desgracia apenas iba a terminar las cien vueltas, estaba seguro que le llevaría al menos dos horas más terminar todas.

—Que se vaya al infierno o se lo trague un hollow— maldijo a su profesor mientras se detenía a tomar un descanso.

Fue a lavarse la cara y a tomar un poco de agua, ni de chiste daría una vuelta más, aunque su vida dependiese de ello.  
Mientras cruzaba el patio que era utilizado para practicar kido un destello azulado lo incitaba a entrar al bosque que estaba a un lado. Guiado por la curiosidad se adentró, el destello parecía marcar un camino, pese a las ramas y arbustos en pocos minutos logró llegar a su objetivo.

Atascada en el tronco de un árbol yacía una katana rota, lo más llamativo era su hoja, no era plateada, ni negra o blanca, solo azul. La empuñadura negra reflejaba a una flor de loto, por el aspecto descuidado podía asegurar que llevaba unas décadas ahí.

Sin titubear la sacó y se la llevó, tal vez no era posible usarla porque le faltaba más de la mitad y quizá era imposible que esta se reparase. Llegó a su habitación, era simple; un futon, baño, un pequeño armario y la vista hacia un jardín a punto de morir seco. No era mucho pero solo para eso le alcanzaba el poco dinero que sus familiares le entregaban mientras estudiaba en la academia, pues cruzar el distrito 16 era peligroso y esa era la única forma de llegar a tiempo si iba desde su casa.  
Se pasó un rato limpiando a la espada, era bella para sus ojos y sonrió al dejarla en su mejor estado.

—Ya esta— dijo feliz antes de colocarla frente a él —¿Quién dejaría a algo tan hermoso ahí?

Planeaba comer fuera, sin embargo un susurro lo llamó.

—¿Quieres conocer la verdad?

Miró extrañado a su alrededor, al cerciorarse de que nadie estaba cerca tomó a la espada entre sus manos.  
—Aun sigues ahí... Yo... lo siento por tu shinigami...

¿Qué debía hacer? Aparentemente la espada aún conservaba al espíritu dentro suyo, pese a estar rota.

—Pareces de fiar— murmuró el espíritu —Puedo mostrarte la verdad de tu historia.

Se quedó en silencio ante las palabras, aunque no lo dudo mucho.

—Bien, aceptaré lo que sea.

Un destello procedente de la katana lo cegó unos instantes, cuando este desapareció se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar. Uno que solo había conocido a través de los libros más antiguos.

—El palacio del Rey Espiritual, si me ve estoy muerto.

—¿Eso crees?— se burló la zampakuto —Mira al trono en los cielos.

Las nauseas se apoderaron de él al verlo, un cadáver que comenzaba a convertirse en un esqueleto estaba sentado en el trono y tenía kido atándole. Comenzó a acercarse y pronto se percató de quien era.

—Yhwach.— respondió antes de dar un paso atrás.

Unos delgados brazos lo abrazaron por el cuello, estos eran cubiertos por una seda negra, el espíritu dentro de la espada finalmente lograba liberarse y con suavidad le susurró.

—Todo lo que conoces esta plagado de mentiras. Un muerto es su Rey, quien pudo ser un sucesor ahora es su bufón en las profundidades de esta tierra, los héroes murieron y quienes siguen vivos no son ni la sombra del ayer, antiguas promesas se desvanecieron como el polvo y ahora parecen nunca haber existido, la confusión reina ante quienes se niegan a rendirse a esta farsa. Entonces, **¿Qué le depara el futuro a los shinigamis?**

Tragó saliva ante las palabras, siempre sintió que algo le era ocultado, y nunca imaginó que de esta magnitud sería la verdad. El miedo surgió en su corazón.

—Vamos Leineker, tú y muchos están igual. Algunos ceden, otros prefieren olvidar, no olvides a quienes aceptan y celebran esto; sin embargo, **¿Qué podría hacer un estudiante en este mundo destrozado?** En el único espejo que nunca fue visto o imaginado.

El espíritu se recargó en él, dejando ver a una bella dama de tez pálida y mirada calmada, una capucha ocultaba su cabello castaño y sonrisa divertida.  
—N-no lo sé.

—Bien, si esa es tu respuesta es hora de irnos.

—¡Espera!— dijo al sentir como ella parecía lista para irse. —Y-yo creo que puedo hacer algo.

—¿Realmente lo piensas? Estamos hablando de un mundo que ha terminado siendo una alegoría de lo que nunca debió ser. Uno que parecería un chiste si somos realistas, ellos se obligan a madurar y a dejar listo todos sus deberes, como si aun estuvieran cuerdos, como si Yhwach no hubiera logrado quitarles la esperanza por lo menos una vez y destrozado sus mentes al ser invencible. Y a cambio otorgando un miedo profundo hacía lo desconocido.

—Quiero cambiar esto.

Una leve risa se escuchó de la dama.

—Es tarde, esto ya ha sido escrito en el corazón de todos y reescribirlo no dejará atrás las cicatrices. Sin embargo tienes razón, aún existe algo que puedes hacer.  
Leineker soltó un suspiro antes de atreverse a tocar las blancas manos que caían con gracia frente a su pecho, con suavidad las sujetó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Puedes decirme que hacer?— preguntó con suavidad.

—Querido eres demasiado dulce. Aún quieres rescatarlos, siendo que ellos son solo títeres de su cruel destino, Kisuke trató de hacerles entrar en razón y así librarse pero, finalmente se convirtió en uno al tratar de salvarlos. Además **¿Quién te dará ese poder?** Si tu mismo te has encadenado como tus amados héroes.

—¡Dejame intentarlo!— pidió —Solo una oportunidad... te daré lo que quieras a cambio.

—¡Vaya, realmente los aprecias! Aunque ellos ni conozcan tu existencia, pero tranquilo, no quiero nada de ti. Me basta con observar que haces, espero que no termines corrompido como mi antiguo amigo o muerto como otro.— comentó para reír —¡Él creyó que era más poderoso que yo! Cuando fue mi shikai quien le permitió llegar tan lejos, menos mal que no le permitía usar mi bankai a su voluntad o esto sería mucho peor.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

La dama sonrió divertida antes de acercarse a su oído. —Se convirtió en un bufón muerto.

—K-kyoka Suigetsu...

—Cerca, solo que Aizen sigue vivo, una mentira más a la lista. ¿Sabes? Un espíritu se niega a morir más que un shinigami, algunos en medio de la desesperación se unen a otros y crean algo nuevo. Pero si voy a permitir que seas mi nuevo portador mereces saber la verdad... Soy lo que resta del alma destrozada de un genio y un traidor humillado...


End file.
